pancheafandomcom-20200213-history
Zakiti
''Bakhistorie Da jeg våknet var jeg i det kalde og utilgivelige nord, Isødet. Jeg vandret de øde isslettene i mange måneder før jeg fant en liten by bygget inn i Mulag fjellene. Der trente jeg sammen med to andre vektere av byen. Den ene var en robot under navnet BK 201, men den foretrakk å bli kalt ”Guilty Sparks”. Den andre var en av de mektige dragefødte som hadde forvillet seg vekk fra sin klan i junglene og endte opp her. En gang nærmere annen hvert år kom det et skip for å selge oss varer vi ikke kunne lage eller skaffe selv. Etter 100 år som vokter av denne lille fjellbyen dro jeg med handelsskipet for å se den verden det ble fortalt så mange historier om. Det var en lang og hard tur tilbake til Stormhelm, som var byen skipet hadde lagt ut fra. Da jeg gikk i land i Stormhelm trakk jeg mye oppmerksomhet. Levende krystaller var nærmest bare en myte blant allmennfolket. I fjellene hadde ikke min natur vært et problem. Der tok man de folk som ville hjelpe og stilte ingen spørsmål, holdt ingen fordommer, og var bare glad for hjelpen. Mange prøvde å overmanne meg for å bryte opp krystallene og selge de, men jeg slo de vekk med ren tankekraft. Fra Stormhelm gikk jeg til Vindhelm. Der møtte jeg på den første samleren som kom til å holde meg fange. Stanislav. Han var leder for en av nordens småriker, samler av sjeldne nordiske artefakter. Selv om jeg ikke var "nordisk" satte han sitt øye på å få tak i meg. Til å begynne med prøvde han en snill fremgang mot ønsket sitt med å prøve å kjøpe meg. Da jeg sa nei til dette ble han mer direkte å prøvde å sende større og større grupper med leimordere, tyver, banditter, og snikmordere etter meg. Han så sjelden noen av de igjen. Mens jeg vandret rundt i den nordlige delen av kontinentet sendte han ut flere og flere grupper som jeg la for fote med mine psioniske krefter. Men etter et halvt år med å bli jaget fra sted til sted av han klarte han endelig å sette meg opp i et hjørne. Jeg skulle dra opp i Brir-fjellene, men han hadde allerede plasert ut en mindre tropp der, og han hadde enda to små styrker på vei mot fjellene fra Brir og Gurtgar. Han brukte de som kanonføde for å slite meg ut slik at jeg til slutt ville bli fanget og tatt. Og det skjedde til slutt. Jeg sto på en haug av lik da jeg ble tatt. Etter det var jeg en fange for Stanislav til han døde, og etter det utallige andre samlere i flere hundre år. Jeg har blant annet vært i samlinger til de fyrstene av småriker som Dortmund, Baselstadt, Hindel, Hiigaras tidligere konge, og en kort tid i den store nomadehærens leder. Etter alle de årene i fangenskap forfallt mine psioniske krefter mer og mer. Og tilslutt var jeg ikke sterkere enn jeg var da jeg våknet i Isødet. De siste 33 år har jeg vært i Eulog sin samling før Heine kom i uenighet med han og da han dro tok meg med seg. Mens jeg og Heine flyktet fra Eulog sin samling, dro raskt i forbifarten med meg ting som fanget øyet mitt, og interessen. Derfra tok jeg blandt annet en stor, lang, svart kappe jeg tok rundt meg for å dekke meg til, og to staver. En for å vandre med, og en på grunn av en kraft den inneholdt jeg kjente at jeg kunne bruke Personlighetstrekk'' Etter å ha vært samlet og utstillt i så mange år har det tatt konsekvenser på min mentale tilstand. Den ene konsekvensen er Plutofobi, frykten for rikdom. Den oppsto som en motreaksjon for alt hatet for de rike samlerene som jaget meg helt til de fikk meg buret inne. Men det å ha vært på samlinger så lenge har også vekket en intresse for å samle på ting selv. En av de snillere samlerne jeg tilhørte lot meg vandre som jeg ville i samlingene hans. Det var riktignok fordi han hadde alt under magisk beskyttelse, inkludert meg, slik at jeg ikke ville kunne ta noe eller forlate samlingen hans før han opphevet magien som bandt meg. På den korte tiden jeg tilbrakte blant mennesker utenfor samlinger fikk jeg en vane for å "drikke" ved å helle væsken over meg, for å kjenne hvordan krystallene ble delvis renset av det. Favoritten min er det som blir kalt ”ren 80%”.